This invention relates to wallets or containers, and in particular to a pocket wallet or container suitable for carrying credit cards.
Credit cards are being used in phenomenally increasing numbers, presenting a security risk of some magnitude as they are frequently lost or stolen and used illegally to obtain unauthorised credit in the form of cash, goods or services which results in a considerable and increasing financial loss every year. The object of the invention is to provide a pocket wallet or container suitable for carrying credit cards and which prevents unauthorised use thereof.